A new Light
by YukiChan115
Summary: So a girl Hired by the GRE to find research papers of the cure and also gather information and the where abouts of Crane and Rias but will she complete her task or just go rouge like Crane did


**Author's Note: Welcome to my Dying light story most the things in this story will be based off somewhat the game besides some characters timelines and events Now for the ooc template for this is**

 **Name:**

 **Hair Style/Color:**

 **Outfit:**

 **Personality:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Skills:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **(Optional) Backstory:**

 **And anything i forgot**

* * *

You got 10 minutes to get ready before we drop you into the city. Your Mission is to locate a corrupted member of the GRE named Crane he has Research information of the Cure and dont tell him your from the GRE he will most likely will kill you if he knows your working for us and try to gain Intel on a man named Rias. The loud speaker then went quiet "So i go in get the papers and go out sounds easy" the girl grabbed her gear and opened the Plane's Doors she ran towards the edge and jump

She pulled the parachute and slowly started to descend to the ground once she landed she detached her parachute and hopped ontop of a truck and examined her surroundings but then she got pulled off the truck and slammed to the ground She pulled out her gun and pointed at the 2 guys that were infront of her "Dont shoot you will attract more of them" the other guy kicked her and took her gun. she got up and turned around then the gun goes off she was shot in the torso She held her wound and kept running she climbed over a wall and fell to the ground she looked up to see a zombie reach and grab her. as the zombie trys to bite her she tries pushing the zombie off then Blood sprayed on her face and the zombie was no longer trying to attack she pushed off the zombie and held her wound

"Tower I found someone who is seriously injured im gonna bring her back to the tower for some medical help" She then blacked out. she then started to hear voices and she slowly opened her eyes she got up slowly "Easy there you been out for a day" she looked up to see a man dressed in a yellow shirt a glove on his right hand and black pants "And who are you" She asked "The names Crane and yours" she got her legs out the bed and said "The names Yuki" Mocking Crane a bit "your stuff is over there and it seems your well equipped from the look of your bag Including a Radio that look's like the GRE's radio" Yuki had a surprise look on her face "The Gre?" she tried to play it off

"Dont play dumb with me i know the GRE sent you and what they told you were a bunch of lies all they want is the research and they will bomb this city and its already bad enough that Rias has the Research and they most likely already inform you about him" Yuki put her head down a bit "Fine im from them and yes you are correct but i dont know if your telling the Truth" Crane Grabbed her "Well i cant force you to trust me but all im asking now is for alittle bit of help getting some antizen they dropped some a few minutes ago" Yuki got up and stretched "Fine" Crane got up "follow me" he ran out the room yuki followed him they took the elevator down and jumped down the broken stair case into the outside "Try to keep up you most likely wont" Crane took a leaping start ahead of yuki

They started to climb buildings and hopped over walls and jumped across roofs Yuki started to see red smoke "There it is and we are the first one's there" Crane opened the crate and started to pull blue containers outside "we hide these and carry 4 back and we will come back for the rest" Crane started to hide the Blue containers and he handed Yuki two containers "Lets get back before night time. Bad shit happens at night" Yuki and Crane ran towards the tower they had a while to go before they got there as they ran they dodged zombies and the sun started to go down and the moon started to rise Crane's watch started to beep "Fuck Be Careful Zombies tend to get worse out here at night and its not very fun"

"Yes i know i was informed of this before they dropped me here" They heard noises running towards them "FUCK RUN AND DONT STOP" Crane Yelled as they ran crane dropped a flare and the noises stopped for a few and started to come up on them Yuki felt something grabbed her and force her to the ground she turned around and seen the creature of the night "she tried to force it off of her but it was alot stronger then her" Crane kicked it off and helped her up They were both only carrying Crane handed the other one to Yuki "Keep running ill drag them off of you" Yuki ran off she looked back and seen Crane fighting them while running behind her Yuki ran into the blue light and dropped the containers on the ground she ran out and tackled the zombie off of crane they both retreated back into the UV lights and the zombies stopped the chase They both laid on the ground exhausted as hell "That was some skill you got back there" Yuki looked at him "thanks im just glad you got that thing off me" They got up and gave the containers to The doc "This is Lena she's our medic" Lena quickly ran off but yelled "Nice to meet you im kinda busy though"

"You will be bunking with me due to the lack of rooms by the way your new clothes are on your bed so yeah welcome to the Tower" Yuki nodded and walked to the room and picked up her clothes and stared at it she went into the bathroom and put on her new clothes and then hopped into bed and fell asleep

* * *

 **Well i hope you enjoyed it i was originally gonna let crane find out later in the story but eh chapter one's are never easy to make so sorry if i just threw it in there but i hope you will enjoy the story and yeah still working on skyrim and will be letting out left 4 dead 2 and other storys if you want me to make a story about a game just pm me and please do send me ooc's they will be added**


End file.
